Life after tomorrow
by Sasuya-raining-mist
Summary: Its a Yuki Hiro story! yay!
1. Chapter 1

Life after tomorrow

Sasu: Yes this is a Yuki-Hiro story. I dedicate this to yumimakai. She is not registered on this site but that's ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation although Hiroshi is mine. ALL MINE! Mwaha! Anyways…on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hiro waited anxiously for Shuichi to arrive. He had something to tell him and there was nothing that would stop him. Well, almost nothing. As soon as Shuichi walked into the recoding studio, well skipped is more like it, Hiro pounced on him.

"Oof! Oh hello Hiroshi." Shuichi waited until Hiro got off and stood up. Hiro looked up at Shuichi with a sad and flushed look and Shuichi, concerned, placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"Shuichi. I need to talk to you after the recording session. Meet with me at my apartment at six." A confused Shuichi nodded and they headed off to their session.

Later

Hiro opened the door to his apartment and took a step back to let Shuichi in. With a slight smirk on his face he closed and bolted the door. He led Shuichi to his room and smiled mischievously as he also opened that door.

Shuichi let out a little shriek when he saw what was in Hiro's room and a look of anger came over his face.

* * *

Sasu: I'm doing what my friend Sakura did. Mwaha! I'd like to see if she like dem apples. Ahem. Anyways read and review.

Hiro: What the hell are you gonna do to me…or have me do is more like?

Sasu:Heh..-looks at you slyly- that's for me to know and you to find out. –laughs evilly-

Hiro:O…k…I'm freaked.

Sasu: Ha ha bye bye people.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasu: I am soooo sorry that last chapter was so short. I didn't think it'd turn out that short once posted. Guess I should've gone as far as when Hiro…no I wont say it. It'll ruin this next chapter. -pounces on HyperRyu-chan69- Yay! My first reviewer! Thanks for the review and as a reward here's the next chapter! I guess not that many people like Hiro-Yuki stories –clenches fists- but I wont let that get me down! Sorry it sucks so bad but I've never written fan fiction before. I'm more of an original writer. Here's a prologue of one of them. It's long. Just an F.Y.I.

Sorry the thing is so long too.

* * *

Title Unknown (Prologue and part of chapter 1)

**Meiji Era-9:00AM**

Darkness covered the sky as crows flew out of the dark forest. The rising sun was shadowed by what seemed to be a growing black cloud. Near by in a small hut, a young boy and his father prepared to go fishing.

"Akito honey! You and Kyo be careful, okay?"

"Ok! Bye! See you later." Akito replied to his wife. Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, they headed to the forest. As they reached the entrance, Kyo noted the darkening sky.

"Father. What's going on? Why's the sky getting dark?" he asked, pointing to the sky. Akito looked up and his face darkened.

"I don't know son. But why don't we find out?" Kyo looked at the forest and then at his dad.

"Ok dad. Let's go." They glanced at one another briefly and walked into the forest. They headed towards the heart of the forest, following no specific path. As father and son got closer they saw a small light which grew bigger and brighter the nearer they came. Suddenly they came upon a clearing where a large fire roared and crackled. They watched as a hooded figure danced around the fire all the while chanting. Noticing a small wall of stones behind the figure and the fire, Kyo guided his dad over. Once there, they crouched down, watching closely. Kyo surprised his father by swinging around suddenly to face him.

"Dad! That man! That's the old man who got exiled from the village a few days ago." Akito was now alert and as he watched the figure, he saw that his son was right. He looked down at Kyo gravely.

"Something's not right here. We need to head back to the village and tell people before something terrible happens." A blast exploded behind knocking them to the ground as the fire grew spontaneously bigger. Akito, upon instinct, had shielded his son and now helped him on his feet. They spun around to see what had conspired. A chill ran down Akito's spine as they watched a sinister looking man step out of the fire. Quickly, Akito pulled Kyo back behind the rocks, waiting for the dark ones to leave so that they could escape.

"Master. It's good to have you back among the living again." The voice of the old man carried to where they hid, oblivious to their presence.

"Yes. It's been many an age since I walked upon this fowl land. I must cleanse it of its impurities." The new voice instilled fear into the hearts of both listeners, freezing them where they sat. "It seems, my servant, that we have a couple of spies listening in on our…innocent conversation. Come. Let us greet them" and so saying he walked around the rock pile and stood towering above the "spies". Akito slowly stood up to face the dark master.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" shaking, Akito confronted the man, hoping he would leave them alone.

"Heh. Foolish man. You have no right to speak, and in that, no right to live. Therefore I shall set things right." He snapped his fingers and Akito burst into flames.

"Run Kyo! Warn everyone now!" Akito told his son as the flames engulfed him. Kyo watched helplessly as his father died.

"No!" Anger overwhelming him, Kyo also confronted the dark master. "Why'd you kill him? Why?" The dark master looked at the boy thoughtfully and then chuckled slightly.

"You, my boy, are perfect. Go and tell everyone that you meet that I, Ashona Minuzagi, have returned. You will be spared for this task to be done though if you seek me for revenge, I will kill you. Now go!" Kyo stood for a moment, still shocked at his father's sudden and abrupt death.

"I hate you." He shouted, choking down tears as he ran off into the woods.

"Heh. That boy won't stop till he finds me and avenges his father. Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Now the plan is set. It's time for my true resurrection to take place." The old man was somewhat scared by his masters doings but he foolishly overlooked it.

"Master. What are your plans?" Reminded of his faithful servant, Ashona turned around to face him.

"I have no need for trifles such as you to get in my way." Ashona smirked evilly as the old man started to back away.

"Master. Surely you don't mean to….ahhhhhhhhh!" the old man's scream echoed through the forest as he, like Akito, burst into flames with Ashona's cruel laughter following.

Present day-1:47PM 

"Gosh! That plane flight took forever. I'm glad we're back on ground." Sammi and Kristy jumped into a cab while Kristy's parents took another. "So Kristy. What's this great place I hear we're staying at?"

"Well, it's called a dojo." Sammi looked at Kristy skeptically and then faced forward in the cab. "Don't worry Sammi, we'll be there soon. You'll see." As soon as she had spoken they pulled up to the entrance gate of the dojo.

"This better be good." Sammi mumbled as she got out of the cab. Kristy's father, Kevin, unlocked the gates and opened them ceremoniously. "This place is a dump!" Sammi spouted, receiving a glare and a bandana over her mouth in return. "Hef! Kriffie!" were Sammi's muffled cries as Kristy playfully swung Sammi over her shoulder and marched into the gates.

"Welcome to my grand estate where you shall be staying for the remainder of the summer, my dear Sammi." Kristy laughed melodiously and let Sammi down, running into the dojo claiming that the left half was all hers.

"No fair Kristy!" Sammi ran in after her to remind Kristy that they were going to share a room. She skidded to a halt, staring in wonder at the décor of the room. "Wow! This stuff must be ancient!"

"Sammi. Go get your cousin and tell her that we're going out to eat. I'm hungry after that long flight."

"Ok Uncle Kevin. I'll be right back." Off she ran quick as lightning looking for Kristy. Turning down the hallway to the left she tripped over something and landed on Kristy.

"Oof! Geez Luis Sammi! Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Well," she replied, "maybe if you weren't lying in the middle of the floor I wouldn't have fallen on you. What were you doing on the floor anyways?"

"Actually, I'm not quite sure myself." Sammi looked at her strangely. "See, I was just walking down this hallway and then the next thing I know your on top of me. I think somewhere in between the walking and you on top of me, I might've passed out or something."

"I see. Are you sure you didn't trip over the same thing I did and hit your head too hard?" Kristy shook her head. "Oh well. What was that thing I tripped over anyways?" Kristy got up and went into a nearby room coming back with a lighted candle. "Does this place have any electricity?" Kristy laughed. "Didn't think so." Bringing the candle over to where Sammi had hit her foot and tripped, Kristy found a small hole in a board slightly bent upward. Wedged into it was a red jewel. She pulled it out and after staring at it for a bit, stuck it in her pocket. "Hey Kristy. What'd you find?"

"Just a bent up board. It can be easily nailed back down. Come on, let's not worry my parents. They went back to the main room where her parents stood waiting.

"Ready to get some chow Kristy? I can show you how good I am at using chopsticks." Kristy and Sammi laughed at his boast. "What? I was being serious.

"It's ok honey. They just don't understand how simple you are." Marene, Kristy's mom, looked at the girls with a smile on her face and they giggled.

"Thank you Marene. I knew you understood." After a look at the girls and then rethinking what his wife had just said, he gained a hurtful look. "Come on Marene. Am I really?"

"Yes dear. Simple and slow. But enough of this, I'm hungry and those taxis aren't getting cheaper by the minute." With that, they headed out the door and got into the taxis.

* * *

Well. Now that that's over. I shall post the next chapter of "Love after tomorrow" separately.

Sasu: Read and Review this please! Oh and Kristy and Sammi have japanese names. Sammi's is Momou. (heh) and Kristy's is Sanane. Last name for both is Ishousen. Weird yes but oh well. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasu: Alrighty then people! Time for the real chapter 2 of this story. Unfortunately it may be short. It depends on how long I can stay up. -stares at clock- you see I pulled an all-nighter last night and I don't know if I can do it again. -glances at Hiro- Of course if he doesn't shut up I might be able to. -throws a speaker at him- oh well. Here you go. Not that you were waiting or anything.

Disclaimer: Sadly **–**sniff**- **I do not own gravitation nor will I ever. -bows head- but I will say this -tackles Hiro- no one touches him…or Roy or Ed. -drags them over to where Hiro lay and ties them up- now that that's taken care of…here's the not so long waited for chapter 2.

This is a revised version where Shuichi puts up a little better defense. I'm still working on getting the POV's right but hey…it's better than before.

* * *

Chapter 2 (there that's its title…heh)

The truth revealed

There, on Hiro's walls, were pictures of Yuki, his Yuki, everywhere. Shuichi swung around just as Hiro stepped in and closed the door to his room.

"Well? What do u think of my decorations Shu-chan? Doesn't it brighten up the room?" Hiro laughed as he moved over to a rather large picture of Yuki hanging down in front of a section of his room. Filled with anger and fear Shuichi confronted Hiro.

"What's the meaning of all this? Is he someone you've put on your hit-list or something?" Moving towards the picture where Hiro was Shuichi noticed something even more terrifying.

His figure in the picture (shuichi's) was scratched out with a sharpie and the words "in the way" were written, in white out, over it. As Shuichi's look of anger turned to horror, Hiro laughed and pushed aside the huge picture revealing his bed. Sitting on the bed Hiro motioned towards the large picture of Yuki (with the scratched out Shuichi) as he began to talk.

"Now Shuichi. As you can see you're in the way of my goal, which should be apparent by now, my love for Yuki. And being such means that I have to get rid of you. One way or another." (Comment: Hiro has a four-post bed thus what comes up next is justified.)

Pulling out two sets of handcuffs and two sets of ankle-cuffs, Hiro advanced on Shuichi. Shuichi, trying to think of a way to escape while moving away from Hiro, stalled.

"N-now Hiro. Lets sort things out." Shuichi slowly backed away towards the door all the while attempting to reason with the now crazed Hiro.

"I m-mean we can share him…or something."

In truth, Shuichi thought, I will never share him no matter what is done to me. YOU CANT HAVE HIM! As he backed away he tripped on a pile of papers on the floor and fell backwards.

"Aiiiii!" Oh crap! How do I get out of this one! ran through Shuichi's mind as he fell.

Grasping the opportunity, Hiro lunged and caught Shuichi. He struggled and fought all the while screaming profanity. Hiro dragged him over to the bed but not unscathed.

While Hiro was pulling him Shuichi kicked out with one of his legs and landed his foot right in Hiro's crotch. Gasping in pain Hiro continued to drag Shuichi.

"You know Shuichi. I was going to just tie you up and go after Yuki but now, I'm going to pay you back." Hiro looked back at Shuichi and smirked.

"Did you like what you felt cause now you're going to feel it close hand, not through a shoe." Pulling Shuichi up he slung him on the bed and proceeded to handcuff his legs and arms to the bedposts.

"Hiro please" Shuichi cried and got a gag stuffed in his mouth in return.

"Now now, my dear Shu-chan." Leaning in close Hiro began to pet and smooth back Shuichi's hair.

"You know, I used to love you but then Yuki came into your life…as well as mine. So I guess I can enjoy my revenge even more." Pulling off his shirt Hiro laid on top of Shuichi slowly pulling his off as well.

"I've always wondered what your body tasted like." Hiro traced his finger around Shuichi's chest outlining his features.

"What it, felt like." As Shuichi cried bitterly and attempted to protest (hence the gag), Hiro pulled down his pants and moved on to Shuichi's.

Just as he began to strip the stricken teen of his last clothes, a knock sounded on his door and the doorbell thus after. In a storm, Hiro pulled on a robe and went down to answer it.

Dammit! He thought angrily. I was just about there.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled as he swung the door open.

"Well hello Hiro did you miss your big bro?" As his brother took a step forward to hug him, Hiro took a step back and slammed the door shut in his brother's face.

"Aww come on. I brought beer!" Bolting the door shut Hiro ran back up the steps to continue where he had left off. Flinging away his robe, he ignored the cries of Shuichi and the constant banging on his door.

"Hey Hiro! I need a place to stay. Our parent's threw me out again!" His brother pleaded through the door.

"Shut up!" Hiro screamed. Come back at a better time. I'm in the middle of something." The banging stopped and the sound of heavy footsteps ringing down the hallway could be heard.

Come back later. His brother brooded as he walked down the hallway. Oh I'll come back later, lil bro, whether you like it or not.

Hiro, now rid of his brother, picked up where he left off.

"Now back to our…tryst eh Shu-chan?" Looking down he noticed that he had passed out.

"Fool!" Hitting him in the stomach Hiro yanked down his pants as Shuichi jerked awake coughing. Smirking Hiro began to enjoy himself much as Yuki had done with Shuichi. But to Shuichi this was not the same. It was torture.

As Hiro advanced in his passion, Shuichi cried out in pain only to be quieted by a resounding slap in the face.

"If you don't be still and quiet I will become rough." To Shuichi he was already rough and quite violent as well. Soon Hiro had satisfied himself and pulled himself out of the boy and went into the bathroom.

(Comment: I sooooo did not want to go into detail on what happens.)

* * *

Shuichi's POV

As Hiro went into the bathroom, I lay there gasping while pain grasped my body and ran through me like a sword.

What had I done to deserve this? We had always been best friends so why should he act like this now. Why was he…jealous? I listened for clues as to what Hiro was doing and soon heard the shower head turn on.

I sighed in relief and began looking around for a way to escape. Struggling I fought against the handcuffs and only succeeded in cutting myself badly. Seeing as how I couldn't break free that way, I cast around in my mind for an idea. Suddenly I hit upon the idea that if I was able to cry out for help, someone might hear me. I started playing with the gag to get it out. I chew and bit at it until it began to rip. Gaining leeway I bit and pulled harder until it ripped completely and fell.

Taking a deep breath I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hiro's POV

Hearing his scream I ran out of the bathroom and punched Shuichi in the stomach knocking him out.

"Damned idiot." Re-gagging him I went in and finished my shower. When I finished and got dressed, I went and dressed Shuichi.

Undoing the handcuffs I repositioned Shuichi and handcuffed him in a curled up position. Grabbing some rope and (comment: strangely) chains, I completely wrapped Shu-chan up and placed him in my closet.

A tight fit but it worked.

I locked it, put the key in my pocket, and headed out the door. Smiling I got on my motorcycle and sped off to Yuki's house.

Damn! I hope my plan works.

* * *

Sasu: Well? What do ya think? Did I do good? It is my first so yeah. 

Hiro: I think its stupid. You made me evil.

Sasu: -glares at him- of course. You are evil. -ruffles his hair-

Hiro: -sighs- All right. Whatever.

Sasu and Hiro: Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasu: Today we have a **special** guest. Sakura!

Hiro: -interrupts- Are you saying I'm not special?

Sasu: Well…you are special but you're always here…so yeah.

Hiro: Fine whatever. –crosses arms and looks away-

Sasu: -snickers- Jealous are you?

Hiro: NO!

Sasu: Anyways on to more important matters. Allo Sakura.

Sakura: You guys are crazy.

Sasu: Why thank you. I hear you're not quite the sane one yourself.

Sakura: Oh fuck you.

Sasu: ummmm…ok when and where and how hard.

Sakura: NEVER! Never, never, never, never!

Sasu: Well then you shouldn't offer.

Sakura: I….nevermind. Idiot.

Sasu: I'm sorry that this is a long intro but hey, it's the special guest's fault. Well…the reason she is my special guest today is because she had a hand in some of the things that happen in the story. Unfortunately I'm the one being a meany and doing things to Yuki and Shuichi. Ops! Did I say Yuki? Well you'll see in another chapter.

Sakura: Here's the next fucked up chapter.

Sasu: Hey its not…well actually it kind of is. What-ever. Here you go people!

**Extra: In the story we have Angel and Ryan…YAY!**

Note: I changed the way I typed my stories….I kinda got tired of the way I was doin it before. Also, sorry for the wait, I kind of had school, was failing, and was grounded till the end of the school year.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Deception

As Hiro rode off, Angel and Ryan came to the apartments. Noticing Hiro's brother,Yuji, sitting on the steps glumly they approached him.

**Ryan:** "Hello there. What are you doing moping around here?"

**Yuji:** "My bro wont let me in because he was "busy" and now he just left. Also I heard a scream coming from his apartment and I'm too scared to find out why."

**Angel:** "Well why don't we break in and find out."

Ryan looked at him and smiled shakily. Leaning over he whispered in Yuji's ear (Note: I've read the manga…yes…and the charas are somewhat ooc…) he whispered.

**Ryan:** "Just a warning, Angel can get kind of scary sometimes."

With that said they followed Angel up to Hiro's apartment and, grabbing a metal bat on the way, Angel persisted to beat on the door until it broke in two.

In Hiro's Room

Shuichi pulled himself out of a groggy sleep when the sound of something breaking sent a shot through his ears. Looking around the closet (read prev chapter) Shuichi remembered his predicament. Then, also remembering something Hiro had said he began to freak. _How am I going to get out of here?And Yuki…oh no! YUKI! How could I lose against Hiro and not protect my precious Yuki! Wahhh! _Shuichi started crying, which was muffled by the gag, and jerking around trying to get free. _I have to get free and help Yuki! _He stopped struggling when he heard voices not so far away.

**Ryan:** "Angel! Please try not to break things." _crash._ "Nevermind" Ryan sighed as Angel continued on his rampage. Looking around, all three of them could tell that something had gone down here, and by the looks of it, it was forced. Noticing the handcuffs on the bed as well as excess chains and rope, Yuji shook his head.

**Yuji:** "I feel sorry for who ever it was."

Shuichi's eyes widened and he began his frantic struggle again when he recognized Yuji's voice. Angel, hearing a thumping in the closet, turned to face it with his bat. Just as he started to swing, Ryan stopped him.

**Ryan:** "Wait! There's probably someone in there. Let's just open it instead of possibly killing the person, or thing, inside." Angel lowered his bat and together they moved any obstacles and opened the door.

The sight that met them set them all off. There, in the closet curled into a ball, was Shuichi with tears streaming down his cheeks. Angel and Ryan's cheeks flushed with anger at the sight and Angel bound forward to free Shuichi.

**Ryan:** "Shu-chan? Who did this to you Shu-chan?" Ryan stepped forward as Shuichi uncurled himself and slowly stood up. Looking at Yuji, Ryan, and Angel with tears in his eyes he denounced his executioner and what he did. Angel got madder by the second and when he'd finished telling his story, Angel exploded.

**Angel:** "That bastard! How could he do this to my Ry-ry's Shu-chan? I'm gonna kill him!" Ryan, just as pissed as Angel (if not more so) tried to calm him down and asked Shuichi…

**Ryan:** "Do you know where Hiro san went or where he was headed?" Shuichi started to shake his head and, swinging around to look at the large picture of Yuki, widened his eyes in fear.

**Shuichi: **"I think, most likely, he went to Yuki's house. WAHHHH! Yuki!" Shuichi fell to his knees sobbing and Yuji went over and comforted him.

**Yuji:** "You guys go look for my bro…no for Hiro. I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't commit suicide. Ok?"

With a nod to him and to each other, Angel and Ryan ran off towards Yuki's house. Shuichi, exhausted from all that had gone on, fell asleep, and seeing this Yuji placed him in Hiro's bed. Looking around the room he found a picture of a girl. Turning it over and looking at the back he saw the name 'Ayaka' on it and below that, a phone number. Assuming that this was the Ayaka-chan he wouldn't shut up about, he picked up the phone and called her to tell her what happened. After getting off the phone with a now upset Ayaka, Yuji went out to the store to get some food for Shuichi for after he woke up.

Ayaka called Tatsuha and he called Ryuichi and soon Ryu-san was screaming to go to where Shuichi was. Tatsuha, after Ryuichi stopped screaming, asked Ayaka where Hiro's house was. Ayaka made him promise not to hurt Hiro, and he laughed saying that Hiroshi wasn't there, that it was Shuichi that was there. She smiled remembering that it was her who had told them that and then she had forgotten herself.

**Meanwhile at Hiro's apartment…**

Not long after Yuji left Shuichi woke up and sat up. Looking around he saw the pictures of Yuki. With a pang of pain Shuichi recalled everything and curled into a ball, sobbing. Realizing that he'd not only lost his best friend but Yuki as well, Shuichi believed that his life was over. Slowly climbing out of bed, Shuichi made his way towards that window, _jumping_, he thought, _would be best_.

Just as he'd finished opening the window and had climbed out a sudden pounding sounded on the door. _Oh God I've got to do it now or I'll never be able to._ (Note: Yuji had the door replaced) Then, suddenly, the door exploded and Shuichi jumped back from surprise and fell through the window onto the floor. Ryuichi and Tatsuha burst through the gaping hole, Tatsuha with a rocket launcher and Ryuichi with a mallet.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi ran over to Shuichi who had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position before being knocked back down by Ryuichi's flailing body. "Oh Shu-chan! Why'd he do this to you?" Ryuichi pulled away from Shuichi and wiped his face because seeing the bruises and cuts on Shuichi's wrists had triggered his tear ducts.

Looking up from Ryuichi, Shuichi saw Tatsuha standing over them watching.

"You know Ryuichi, if you think about it, it's really Yuki's fault for being so damn hot and alluring. He should have avoided that Hiro character from the start. Damn bastard." Shuichi, looking at them both, realized that he didn't have to die. _No._ He thought. _I will make Hiro pay. But how to do it. _While Ryuichi sobbed and Tatsuha tried to comfort him, Shuichi began to form an idea. An idea that he soon realized was so horrible, especially for him, that it was the only way.

_The only way to get back at Hiro, is to attack the man we both love. _With tears streaming from his eyes, which startled Ryuichi and stopped Tatsuha's rattling, Shuichi stood up.

" I'm going out to cool off and get some air." Shuichi said as he walked toward the door.

"Shu-chan? Ryuichi will go with you? Please? Let Ryuichi-san go with you." Ryuichi pleaded as he too stood up and began to follow him out the door. Shuichi's response stunned him.

"No!" he said firmly with an angry look on his face. "You stay here with Tatsuha, I'll be back soon." That said he walked out, grabbing Hiro's hidden gun (once used to take revenge on people who hurt Shuichi and technically speaking was being used for the same reason) and headed towards Yuki's apartment.

_The only way to get real revenge, and to keep Hiro from getting Yuki, is to kill him. I have to kill Yuki. _Shuichi, crying profusely, thought it over and over until he was sure it was the only way.

**At Yuki's apartment**

The doorbell sounded just as Yuki had gotten comfortable.

"Damn." He swore, "just got comfortable. Wouldn't be surprised if it was that stupid kid." An image of Shuichi rose in his mind, and, with a grunt, he rose and went towards the door.

"All right kid, what do you want this time? Weren't you satisfied with my 'service' last time?" Yuki opened the door and a look of shock came over his face.

"What the…?

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Sasu: **Well wasn't that a thriller? Ok fine not really.

**Hiro:** What happened? How could you stop like that you evil person! Who was at the door? Answer me dammit!

**Sasu:** -chuckles- You'll see in the next chapter my friend. Well! Read and Review please!


End file.
